Flat flex cables are finding ever-increasing application in bus systems—for example, in automobile manufacture. There, flat flex cables, which are connected to form ring circuits and by means of which a multiplex control of diverse components occurs, replace costly and, in particular, heavy-weight cable harnesses.
Known from EP 0 2 006 691 is a connector arrangement for flat flex cables by means of which two such ribbon cables are connected to each other. For this purpose, respective conductor strands are stripped of insulation at the connecting site between the ribbon cables and these sites are pressed together by a clamp under application of an elastic pressure.